Certeza
by Esciam
Summary: Spoiler midseason 1, Lo que pudo hacer Felicity al darse cuenta del secuestro del señor Steele.


**Para: ****solitajade **en LJ **Disclaimer: **_Arrow _no me pertenece, fue creado por Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim y Andrew Kreisberg, basándose en el personaje de la DC comics.

**Certeza**

El solo sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro, le hizo tener un subidón de adrenalina y despertarse justo para darse cuenta de que su brazo agarraba algo.

―¡Oh, bien, no estás débil!

Le dijo alguien mientras se despertaba del todo, se daba cuenta de que estaba oscuro, tenía una vía intravenosa y tomaba con su mano la muñeca de Felicity...

―¿Felicity? ―preguntó, confundido. La soltó al instante.

Ella le miró, trasmitió con su movimiento de cabeza a un lado, que eso era obvio. Y luego, empezó a hablar a mil por ahora:

―Están en un cambio de personal y hace diez minutos que cambiaron tu vía, así que tenemos tiempo y más facilidades para huir. Claro, eso no quiere decir que podamos tranquilizarnos. Así que, como decía, es genial que estés fuerte porque yo tengo muchas cualidades, pero constitución física necesaria para serte de apoyo, no es una de ellas. Y tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible porque ellos, quién quiera que sean, pueden venir en cualquier momento... ―le susurraba. Oliver casi no podía entender todo lo que le decía, porque Felicity hablaba mucho más rápido que de costumbre, mientras se sacaba una mochila de la espalda y la ponía en la cama, sobre sus piernas. Luego, se acercó a los aparatos y a él―. No te preocupes, cogí prestadas algunas pastillas, entre esas antibióticos y sedantes. Bueno, dicen que es mejor rápido que lento así que...

A la vez que había intentado ordenar sus ideas, entender lo que pasaba y lo que ella le decía; Oliver se había levantado un poco sobre la cama, en silencio. Pero, cuando sintió el tirón de dolor al perder la vía a manos de ella, la interrumpió:

―Felicity, shhh ―pidió, mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos. Al verla más de cerca, inmóvil y silenciosa, se dio cuenta de la palidez y el miedo en su rostro. Por eso, él mismo temió y, aunque no entendía qué pasaba, estuvo seguro de que la situación era muy seria. Descartó la idea de ponerse la máscara del Oliver-queen-niño-adinerado y le habló con el tono más suave que pudo―: ¿Qué pasó para que vinieras a secuestrarme al hospital?

Ella frunció el ceño, entre confundida e indignada.

―No vengo a secuestrarte, si no a salvarte, ¿no me has oído?

Oliver abrió un instante la boca, pero prefirió no responderle. Era mejor no darle más temas con los cuales ella perdiera el hilo. Mientras le soltaba los hombros suavemente, volvió a preguntar:

―¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero Felicity se había quedado en silencio, mirándole. Luego, bajó los ojos con timidez, y empezó a decir:

―Se han llevado a Walter, es decir, al señor Steele. Hace seis horas, pero la policía lo acaba de saber.

Oliver respiró con cierta dificultad, y sintió la necesidad de hacer demasiadas preguntas, aunque la más importante fue:

―¿Mi madre, Thea?

―La última vez que lo vi, estaban en casa y fue su madre la que dio la alarma. Ellas están bien. También Dinggle está bien. Pero dado que dieron con tu padrastro, y ya antes dieron con el investigador, y dado que yo tampoco tengo grandes dotes para sobrevivir atacando... ―Oliver había movido la cobija, bajado las piernas y puesto de pie muy cerca de ella. Eso hizo a Felicity dar un paso atrás, mover la cabeza a un lado y taparse los ojos embargada de una incomodidad nerviosa. Finalmente, le dio la espalda mientras recuperaba el aplomo―: No podrás salir con esa bata. Te traje un poco de ropa de mi primo. Está gordo pero tiene tu misma altura.

Si no hubiera sido una situación tan inusual y alarmante, Oliver hubiera tenido que aguantar una sonrisa. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para el sentido del humor. Podía ser que solo la hubiera visto algunas veces, pero así como confiaba en ella para hacer algunas búsquedas cibernéticas, confiaba en que si se había metido a un hospital para salvarle, era por una buena razón. Además, sus palabras implicaban que Walter estaba en peligro. El hombre había cuidado de su madre y hermana cuando su padre y él no estaban. Podía ser que no fueran los mejores amigos, pero era familia y, por más que no entendía gran cosa, sabía que su bienestar era lo principal.

―¿Qué le pasó a Walter?

―No lo sé, pero su celular estuvo al inicio de la interestatal desde hace seis horas, cuando se suponía que venía a verte. Además, esa ruta es totalmente inusual a sus rutinas.

―¿Rutinas? ―aunque no le gustaba, la idea de que Felicity no era una chica muy equilibrada de la cabeza, cruzó por su mente. Y lo que le siguió diciendo ella, no ayudó para que descartara sus miedos.

―Sí, sigo sus GPS desde hace un par de semanas para enterarme de primera entrada si algo les pasaba. Sé que es una intromisión a su intimidad, pero desde que decidí seguir con la investigación por la que mataron a un especialista en seguridad, no quise dejar cabos sueltos. He estado viviendo en diferentes moteles, casi no visito a mi familia y amigos, hasta tiro dados para decidir mis rutas y rutinas; cambiando de teléfono celular, comprando solo en efectivo... ―enumeraba ella en un susurro cada vez más exaltado, gesticulando con las manos; tal vez más libre de hablar porque le estaba dando la espalda. Pero finalmente, calmó un poco su ritmo, aunque con eso dejara traslucir el miedo en su voz―. Aunque no lo creas, no soy solo la joven eficiente y genio de las computadoras. Todo esto me tiene al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero prefiero eso a no seguir intentando dar con ellos...

Mientras Felicity seguía hablando de espaldas a él, Oliver se maldecía mentalmente por no haber estado al corriente de lo que sea que pasaba desde, por lo menos, hacía "un par de semanas". ¿Quiénes eran _ellos_? ¿Qué había hecho investigar Walter a Felicity? Pero aún así, ¿Él que tendría que ver en esa investigación? ¿Sospecharía de sus verdaderas actividades? No, Oliver no había visto alguna señal de que fuera así. ¡No entendía nada!

Decididamente, necesitaba más información sobre lo que pasaba y de ella. Abrió la mochila de Felicity, aguantándose de pedir respuestas a muchas más cuestiones hasta que sintiera que las ideas se le ordenaban. Además de la ropa de hombre que le quedaría grande, había un par de mudas para ella, un arma eléctrica, una tablet; y, por el tacto, Oliver se dio cuenta de que Felicity había puesto más cosas en los compartimentos exteriores de la mochila. Y en el fondo, había un kit médico para emergencias. Podía ser que no tuviera las habilidades para sobrevivir atacando, pero sí parecía haber estado lista para intentarlo huyendo.

Lo que parecía más plausible era que Felicity supiera quién realmente era él, y se lo dijera a Walter. Solo al sentir el dolor y enojo que acompañó a esa idea, se dio cuenta de lo tanto que había estado confiando en Felicity, y de lo poco consciente que era de eso. La primera vez que supo de ella y, después de visitarla, no tuvo duda de que tenía la chispa suficiente para atar cabos. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de pedirle ayuda un par de veces más. Pero no había pensado mucho sobre ello, tal vez porque confiaba en que Felicity se creía su máscara de Oliver Queen-pre isla; o que, aunque atara cabos, no iba a involucrarse. No parecía ser de esas personas que optara por decisiones arrojadas y heroicas. Se había equivocado mucho en subestimarla.

―... Y entonces me he colado. Pero ha sido fácil, solo con la ropa de enfermera y mi cara de niña buena, he podido dar contigo. Ahora bien, salir no lo será tanto, pero... ―volvió a entender lo que le decía Felicity.

―Salir puede no ser la mejor opción ―dijo Oliver cuando al fin se pudo aclarar, sentándose en la cama. No iba a ponerse la ropa de nadie hasta saber qué pasaba―. Has sido cuidadosa, Felicity, pero...

―... Y paranoica ―le interrumpió ella mientras se subía lo lentes por la nariz, y se volvió para mirarlo. No estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera sentado e inspeccionándole con la mirada fija, en vez de vistiéndose para irse. Felicity hizo un amago de bajar la mirada, pero pareció mandarse a no hacerlo y, aunque enrojeció y habló con más dificultad, habló―: No me expresé bien, y ahora que pensé lo que dije, creo que quedé como una lunática. Es justo como decía mi psicólogo: "Felicity, la gente no tiene que saber tus rutas de pensamiento"... ―Se cubrió su rostro por un instante, y se habló a sí misma―. Genial, ahora sabe que tenías un psicólogo... ―se recuperó con un movimiento seguro de hombros, y le vio de nuevo―. Mira, sé que eres el vigilante, y sé que sabes que sé que eres el vigilante; porque sabes que soy la suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta que justo después de que regresaras empezó a aparecer y que todas las búsquedas que me pediste, terminaban siendo vitales en ciertas misiones del vigilante. También sabes que aunque lo sé, no fui a la policía con esa información y te sigo ayudando. Pues bien, no quiero ser pesada, y más cuando estás herido, pero hace seis horas fui la última con la que habló tu padrastro, un hombre que intentaba hacer lo correcto como tú: investigar la lista de los que aparentemente son los líderes criminales de toda la ciudad. ―Oliver abrió mucho los ojos, demasiado sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía lo de la lista, y Walter también?―. Lo han agarrado, y él tenía a toda industrias Queen de su lado. Sé que no hay mejor momento para pedir favores que cuando peligra tu vida, por lo que, ¿Puedes ponerte esa ropa e irnos?

Sin dejar de mirarla al rostro, aguantándose de preguntar muchas cosas, Oliver se volvió a poner en pie. No estaba convencido de que esa fuera la mejor opción, pero sí de que Felicity y, más, Walter necesitaban que su tiempo de reposo terminara. Así que se volvió, y cogió la ropa del primo gordo mientras decía:

―Que conste que no sé ni la mitad de lo pareces a salir de aquí, pero desde que estemos afuera yo tomo el liderazgo. Luego que estemos en un lugar seguro, necesito que me hables de porqué sabes de la lista, qué tiene que ver Walter con ella, y quién podría tenerlo.

Se sorprendió de oírla suspirar.

―Gracias a Dios ―susurró Felicity, mientras le daba de nuevo la espalda―. Sí eras el vigilante... De acuerdo, tenía todas las pruebas, pero también podía estar paranoica, porque Dios sabe, y ahora tú, que me he comportado como una paranoica. Y cuando se dio la alarma por le desaparición del señor Steele, estuve a punto, a punto de desaparecer, pero...

Y mientras Felicity seguía hablando y él se ponía la ropa de su primo, Oliver se preguntaba porqué estaba sonriendo cuando estaba en una situación tan complicada.


End file.
